fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
WINI
Not to be confused with WIIN. WINI is the CBS owned-and-operated station that serves Indianapolis, IN. It broadcasts on analog channel 12 and analog Channel 53 (via W53BX). It has been a CBS affiliate since January 1, 2015. It was once a CBS affiliate from 1955 until 1995, when it became an ABC affiliate. It serves as the primary Colts station. The station is owned by CBS Television Stations. Current On-Air Staff Chris Lyons - News Director *Harry Rios - anchor; weekday mornings "CBS 12 News This Morning" and "CBS 12 News at Noon" *Alexa Tillman - anchor; weekday mornings "CBS 12 News This Morning" and "CBS 12 News at Noon" *Jonathan Washburn - anchor; weeknights at 4, 4:30, 5, 5:30, 6 and 11 *Colleen Chavez - anchor; weeknights at 4, 4:30, 5, 5:30, 6 and 11 *Molly Fillmore - anchor; weekend evenings *Dave Mack - anchor; weekend evenings StormCenter 12 PinPoint Meteorologists *Matthew Miller - meteorologist; weekday mornings "CBS 12 News This Morning" and "CBS 12 News at Noon" *Ryan Wallace - chief meteorologist (AMS Seal of Approval); weeknights at 4, 4:30, 5, 5:30, 6 and 11 *Seth Browning - meteorologist; weekend evenings CBS 12 Sportsdesk Team *Roland Baker - sports director; weeknights at 5, 5:30, 6 and 11 *Isaiah Reed - sports reporter; weekend evenings Current On-Air Reporters *Tammy Stevens - general assignment reporter *Melissa Lohman - general assignment reporter *Jake Pennington - general assignment reporter *Rob Mendoza - general assignment reporter *Vanessa Hill - general assignment reporter *Lori Necochea - general assingment reporter Newscast Titles *The Indiana News (1955-1969) *NewsWatch 12 (1969-1974) *Channel 12 News (1974-1985) *12 Eyewitness News (1985-1991) *Channel 12 News (1991-1996) *ABC 12 News (1996-2014) *CBS 12 News (2015-present) Station Slogans *"The Best is Right Here on NewsWatch 12" (1973-1974) *"See The Best....Channel 12" (1974-1975) *"Catch the Brightest Stars on Channel 12" (1975-1976) *"Channel 12, We're The Hot Ones" (1976-1977) *"There's Something In The Air on Channel 12" (1977-1978) *"Channel 12, Turn Us On We'll Turn You On" (1978-1979) *"We're Looking Good on Channel 12" (1979-1980) *"Looking Good Together on Channel 12" (1980-1981) *"Reach for the Stars on Channel 12" (1981-1982) *"Great Moments on Channel 12" (1982-1983) *"We've Got the Touch, You and Channel 12" (1983-1984) *"You and Channel 12, We've Got the Touch" (1984-1985) *"You and 12TV, We've Got the Touch" (1985) *"We've Got the Touch on 12TV" (1985-1986) *"Share the Spirit on 12TV" (1986-1987) *"12TV Spirit, oh yes" (1987-1988) *"You Can Feel It on 12TV" (1988-1989) *"Hey Indy, Get Ready For 12TV" (or simply "Get Ready for 12TV", 1989-1991) *"Your Choice for News in the 90's" (1990-1999) *"The Look of Indiana is Channel 12" (1991-1992) *"Indiana's News Leader" (1991-present) *"This is CBS on Channel 12" (1992-1994) *"I am Channel 12 People" (1994-1995) *"You're on Channel 12" (1995-1996) *"Nobody Does It Like ABC 12" (1996-1997) First localized national slogan as an ABC affiliate. *"TV is Good, on ABC 12" (1997-1998) *"We Love TV, on ABC 12" (1998-1999) *"ABC 12, Start Here" (2007-2014) *"Only CBS 12, Only CBS" (2015-present) *"The Calm during the Storm" (Weather Slogan, 2010-Present) *"Your Winter Weather Source" (Winter Weather Slogan, 2011-Present) Logos WINI_1985_ID.png|The prototype version of the 1985 WINI logo that ended up being unused. WINI Logo (1985).png|WINI Logo (1985). "We've Got The Touch on 12TV" WINI The Look Promo 1992.png|WINI Logo (1991). "The Look of Indiana is Channel 12" WINI ID bumper 1992.png|WINI ID bumper from 1992 taken from The Golden Palace WINI Logo (2009-2013).PNG|WINI Logo (2007-2013) WINI logo.PNG|WINI Logo (2013-2015) WINI logo 2015.PNG|WINI CBS 12/53 Logo (2015-2016) WINI logo mid 2016.png|WINI Logo (Middle 2016-2017) Wini news at 5.png|WINI-TV/W53BX News Open (2015) Wini news.png|WINI/W53BX News Close (2016) WINI2017.png|WINI logo (2017) Category:Channel 12 Category:Indianapolis, IN Category:Indiana Category:Former ABC affiliates Category:CBS affiliated stations Category:Television channels and stations established in 1955 Category:CBS Corporation Category:CBS O&O Station